


can't blame me for trying

by chokedme



Series: ain't it fun? [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Reddie, Teen Party, my cute gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: eddie has been desperate for richie's cock all day- looks like he finally gets his wish.





	can't blame me for trying

it seemed like eddie’s dick had decided to be well… a dick today. he had woken up today in cold sweat, the sheets under him sticky with what he could only assume to be cum. he was still hard, his cock twitching against his stomach. “shit.” he grumbled, as he climbed out of bed and sneaked down the hall to his bathroom, careful not to wake his mother.

eddie sat on the toilet, forehead in his hands, shaking his head from embarrassment. he had a wet dream about richie, of all people. richie, with his ugly glasses and wild, unruly hair. richie, with his sharp jawline and big hands… eddie pinched himself hard to avoid finishing that thought. he turned on the shower on the coldest setting to try and make his hard on go away. it obviously didn’t work, but eddie was stubborn, and refused to give into his arousal.

he exited the shower, without even touching his cock. much to his displeasure, his dick was as stubborn as he was. all day, he throbbed painfully in his pants, trying to disecrety adjust himself. his mom had dragged him a few places to get errands done, and he stayed silent the whole time, trying to will his boner away unsuccessfully.

to say that was the most painful day of his life would be an understatement. every time he thought the bulge in his pants was finally subsiding, richie’s stupid face or stupid hands would flash in his mind and his dick would proudly pop up.

eddie was so relieved to be home, he flung himself upstairs four steps at a time, almost eating the floor. when he was settled in bed, he was practically giddy at the thought that he would be finally be able to jerk off. as he was setting up his laptop with porn, his phone buzzed a few times. he sighed, and looked at the screen dejectedly.

 

**winter fire: thing at my house tn! hope u didn’t forget… dw there’ll be liq!**

**big billiam: duuded tjis partty is wlid!! were r uuuuu???**

**richie the dick: you said you’d be here! we’ve been planning this thing for weeks**

**richie the dick: spaghetti maaaaaannnnn**

 

eddie flung his laptop off his bed, frustrated. he didn’t know what pissed him off more; that he forgot beverly’s stupid party or that he got butterflies when richie texted. how stupid was that??? he didn’t even know why he was so excited by the thought of richie now. eddie knew it was just a dream, but obviously his dick thought otherwise. it bobbed proudly on his stomach, his mind plunging into last night’s dream.

 

_**richie had his dick pressed against eddie’s ass, his big hands squeezing his hips teasingly. “look at how bad you want me, little slut.” eddie keened at his words, pressing his ass back more to reach richie. “please, rich-”** _

 

his phone buzzed, interrupting his thoughts. it was richie, with a text that made his stomach flutter once again.

 

**richie the dick: alright eds, since you won’t come willingly, i’m coming to get you. be ready in 10**

 

“fuck, fuck, fucccckk.”

eddie ran to his closet and pulled on his shortest pair of shorts. he figured this would make it a little more comfortable down there, and maybe make it less obvious. how wrong he was. as he was tying his shoes, an obnoxious honk blared from outside, and eddie knew that was richie. who else?

he quickly ran his hand through his hair and jogged outside, ignoring his mother’s questions. he was NOT looking forward to this. when eddie opened the door to richie’s truck, richie’s eyes had gone wide, and any greeting he could’ve said died in his throat. his eyes had drifted down a bit, then snapped right back up, cheeks turning as red as eddie’s shorts. ‘h..hey eds.” eddie slammed the door, and clicked his seatbelt on.

“do not call me that.”

richie swallowed tightly and put the car in drive, quietly pulling away from eddie’s house. the rest of the ride was silent, and it was driving eddie mad. he couldn't stop thinking about richie’s face when he opened the door.

he didn’t know what to make of it, and any rational explanation didn’t make sense. at this point, drop rolling out of the car seemed good as a solution as any, and as he was seriously considering it, he felt a hand on his thigh.

rational thoughts who?

at the sudden contact from richie, eddie’s brain went to mush and only one thought remained, slamming around his mind like a fucking hammer.

 

_**i want him to fuck me.** _

 

keeping his eyes on the road, richie squeezed eddie’s thigh in what was probably supposed to be a comforting gesture. it wasn’t. “are you okay, eddie? you’re being awfully quiet today.” eddie shook his head, battling with himself to keep his composure. “i’m fine.” he squeaked.

richie pulled to a stop in front of beverly’s house, almost running over a drunk couple making out. “are you sure? ff it’s your mom we can turn around and i can go fuck some sense into her-” eddie unbuckled his seatbelt and scrambled out of the car. “beep beep, asshole.” he called behind him as he ran up to the house, thankful to be away from richie.

 

the first half of the party went pretty okay, he managed to avoid richie for the most part, bolting away whenever they were both getting drinks at the same time. he hung out with the other losers, sipping his water and occasionally making small talk. his boner had died down a bit, still throbbing in his shorts, although not as painfully as before. all that went to shit when he turned around to get a refill, stopping abruptly when he saw richie lounging on the couch.

he was taking drags from a cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a sensual way. he probably wasn’t, eddie just thought everything richie did was sexual. his hair was more tousled than usual, looking as if someone had been running their hands through it. a pang of jealousy coursed through eddie, he wanted to be the one to do that. and as if it was on cue, another flashback to last night’s dream took over his sensibility.

 

_**eddie ran his hands through through the other boy’s hair, as richie kissed down his neck. “want me to mark you up princess? show everyone who you belong to?”** _

 

eddie tried to quickly erase the image from his brain, but it was much too late. all he could see was richie, richie’s freckles and his cheeks, his arms and his pale skin, and eddie’s veins filled with want and desire, and his dick deceived him, poking up and pressing roughly against his shorts.

he groaned in frustration and slammed his drink down, causing everyone around him to jump. that’s it. he left his place by the coffee table and stormed upstairs, muttering “bathroom” when his friends asked him where he was going. eddie was sick of this, he was going to get rid of this hard on for good.

richie saw this whole ordeal unfold from where he was on the couch, wondering what the hell was wrong with eddie. he had been acting weird all night, avoiding him and running away whenever he came close.

richie sighed and pressed his cigarette into the ashtray next to him. taking one last swig of his sprite, he headed upstairs to look for eddie. he was such a good friend. by the time richie had checked all the bedrooms multiple times, he had seen everything there is to see at a high school party. there were drunk people in every room, some were just making out and others were having full on sex in beverly’s parents bedroom.

he himself was starting to crave some alcohol by now, but he promised bev he’d stay sober and help her clean up after. he couldn’t find eddie though, and he was starting to give up. he probably just climbed out some window and went home, richie decided. he sighed and pulled his keys out of his pocket, planning to drive back to eddie’s house and talk to him there, when small moans coming from the bathroom stopped him in his tracks.

richie slowly walked up and pressed his ear against the door. it went quiet and he was about to walk away, when the sounds started back up. there were the moans again, but now he heard the soft whimper of words. he couldn't make out the words, but they were small and desperate, as if they were calling out to someone.

“rich… richie…” he jumped away from the door like it was on fire. they were soft, sure, but richie definitely heard his name. _was that...eddie?_ after a few more seconds of listening to the soft groans slide through the door, richie decided that it was, indeed, his eds. _but why would eddie be moaning my name?_ richie sighed and put his hand on the doorknob. _only one way to find out._

he expected it to be locked, but almost gasped in shock and gave himself away when the door easily slid open. richie left it open just a crack, and peered through the sliver of space, not knowing what he expected see. the sight before him definitely did not disappoint.

eddie was leaning against the wall of the bathroom, shorts down to his knees. his cock was in his hands, flushed an angry red and dribbling precum from the slit. eddie was pumping himself with his eyes shut, his face screwed up in pleasure. soft whimpers and richie’s name left his lips, making richie’s jeans tighten uncomfortably.

he watched eddie snake his hand behind him and lightly tap a finger against the rim of his asshole, absolutely mesmerized by the sight of his best friend coming undone in front of him. richie was so encaptured by what was happening, he totally forgot he was supposed to be quiet, and he let out a small moan.

 _shit._ eddie’s head snapped toward the door and he shrieked, struggling to pull his shorts back up. “richie! what are you doing?!” richie opened the door and came all the way in, grabbing eddie’s hands. “wait! don’t stop!”

eddie looked up at him, bewildered. “what do you mean don’t stop?”

richie slid his hand up eddie’s small frame, stopping to caress his cheek with his thumb. “i mean, don’t stop. i want to watch you, if that’s okay. please?” 

eddie looked conflicted, as if he was thinking it over. oh my god he’s actually thinking about it. “okay.” eddie whispered, as he went to close the door, remembering to lock it this time. _oh my god oh my god oh my god._

richie sat on the toilet, and leaned back, trying to make his boner less noticeable. “um…” eddie looked around, unsure what to do. richie pushed his glasses up his nose. “just uh, show m-me what you were doing before.”

so eddie did. he pulled his shorts back down to reveal his cock, even harder than it was before. he slowly began to pump, using his precum as lube to slide a finger inside his rim.

richie he didn’t even realize he was panting, itching to touch his own cock. but he pushed that desire away, and just drank in the sight before him. pretty soon, eddie was close to the edge, but not quite there. he begged richie to help.

“richie, ple-ase..”

richie stood up and stood behind eddie, placing his hands on the smaller boys hips.

“please what, baby?” eddie whined and bucked his hips up. “plea-se touch m-me.”

richie smirked and wrapped his hand around eddie’s pretty cock, but didn’t pump him.

“why don’t you tell me what you were thinking about and maybe, just maybe, i’ll help you.” eddie whined again. “i...i had-d a wet dream l-last night about y-ou and i-i’m sorry..” richie was in shock. _that’s so hot oh my god_

“tell me what happened in the dream, princess.” richie voice was dark now, thick with arousal and interest.

he began to slide his hand up and down eddie’s cock, encouraged by the low moans dripping from the boy’s lips. “y-you… were p-punishing me for doing ba-d on a test.” richie was running his unoccupied hand all over eddie’s body now, stopping to wrap his other hand around his neck.

“is this okay?” he asked, squeezing eddie’s throat lightly. “ “mhm...:” eddie whined, continuing telling richie about the dream. “yo-you spanked me a-as a punishment.” richie’s eyes lit up. “can i?”

eddie nods, wrapping his arms around richie’s shoulders. the taller boy lifted him up and sat on the closed toilet lid, bending eddie over his knees. “want daddy to spank you? have you been bad, slut?” those words surprised richie as they came out. _wow. i didn’t know i had that in me. i liked it though._

eddie moaned and lifted his ass in the air, showing he was ready for richie. “you’re going to get ten for being naughty. you better count each one or i’ll make you do it again, got it? eddie was taken aback by richie’s sudden dominance, but he’s be lying if he said it wasn’t the hottest thing ever.

out of nowhere, richie brought his hand down on eddie’s left cheek, hard. “uh uh!” eddie cried. “i asked you a question, princess. answer me.” “yes! yes, daddy, i understand.” richie’s smirked and brought his hand down again, immediately going to soothe the swollen skin afterwards.

“one!” eddie cried, tears already beginning to pool in his eyes. richie kept at this pace for a bit, making sure not to hit eddie too hard. but around the sixth hit, eddie was begging for more. “plea-se sir! please, h-hit me harder.” richie almost declined, but eddie was obviously enjoying this. he was grinding his bare cock against richie’s clothed leg, precum wetting a spot on richie’s jeans. so he hit him harder, and harder, until he was pretty sure people outside could hear it.

“ten!” eddie cried, his throat raw with moans. richie quickly picked him upright and sat him on his lap, rubbing soft circles into eddie’s bruised skin. eddie wrapped his arms around richie’s neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. richie kissed back hard enough to hurt, biting eddie’s lip and slithering his tongue into the small boy’s mouth. they both pulled back, panting, overwhelmed by the tingles that lined their skin when their lips touched.

“what happens now, little boy?” richie said into eddie’s neck, sucking love bites on the smooth skin. “y-you fingered m-me open and fuck-ed me.” richie’s dick throbbed painfully in his jeans, begging to me released. he kissed eddie again softly, pulling a stray hair away from his sweat slicked forehead.

“only if you want me to.” eddie squirmed against him. “plea-se. bre-ak me sir.” richie picked him up roughly and pressed him against the sink, forcing eddie to face the mirror. he unbuckled his jeans and pulled them off his legs, finally releasing his cock to the cold bathroom air. richie hissed desperately, wrapping a hand around himself and stroked slowly, admiring the pretty boy in front of him.

eddie’s hair was wild, and sticking to his forehead. his cheeks were flushed bright pink, the color traced down his chest to his cock, twitching against his stomach. “look at how pretty you are, princess. look how desperate you are for daddy’s cock.” eddie didn’t need to look. he knew how destroyed he looked, he didn’t need to see it. But richie didn’t like that at all. he wrapped his hand around eddie’s throat and squeezed, cutting off his air supply. “you know what happens when you disobey, don’t you slut?” the lack of breathing only made eddie harder, smiling at the absolute control richie had over him. “punish me.”

eddie breathed confidently, challenging richie’s authority. “oh, you want to get bratty now, don’t you? on your knees, now.” the smaller boy complied, smirking up at richie. “open your mouth. suck.” eddie wrapped his lips around richie, taking him as deep down his throat as he could manage. he kitten licked the slit, bobbing his head up and down.

richie groaned, grabbing eddie’s hair and shoving him in deeper. eddie hummed around him, taking him in deeper, despite the tears slipping down his face. richie pulled out suddenly, squeezing the base of his cock. “wouldn’t wanna cum without fucking you, now would i?”

he picked eddie back up, slicked his two fingers up with saliva, and plunged them into eddie. the smaller boy moaned loudly in pleasure, his tight rim swallowing richie’s digits. “why are you being so loud, baby boy? you want someone to hear you? you want them to hear how good you are for me?” eddie clenched his teeth and fucked himself back onto richie’s fingers, trying not to scream when his fingers curled up and brushed against his prostate.

“ah, fuck, again, richie please!” richie stuck a third finger in, scissoring his fingers to stretch eddie out. when richie felt like he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out with a pop and rubbed his own cock lightly, getting ready to fuck eddie.

he held eddie’s hips with one hand and his own cock with the other, lining himself up with eddie’s entrance. “ready, baby?” richie coos, leaning down to press a kiss on eddie’s back. they were in front of the mirror again, bent over the sink, in perfect view of eddie’s desperate face. he nods fast, wanting to feel richie inside him already. inch by inch, richie slides in until his stomach is pressed against eddie’s ass. eddie cries out, the feeling of being filled is driving him insane. somehow his cock feels even bigger inside of me

. richie stays still for a bit, giving eddie the chance to get used to the feeling. but pretty soon eddie is squirming against richie, trying to fuck himself against the taller boy. “move, p-please move.” richie chuckles and leans down so his mouth is right next to eddie’s ear. “you want me to move, little boy?” richie punctuates this sentence with a thrust, brushing against eddie’s prostate, just barely. “i’ll fucking destroy you, baby.”

he angles eddie’s hips up, and slams into him repeatedly, grunting with each thrust. eddie screams, eyes leaking tears. richie loses himself in the feeling of the wet heat surrounding him, he almost didn’t see eddie reaching to touch his cock.

“no.” richie says, slapping his hand away. “i want you to come from just my cock.”

eddie whines, his face screwing up in frustration. “but- but i’m so-o close..” he whines. richie slams in again, this time fast and hard.

“i guess we’ll have to hurry up then.” he pounded eddie against the sink, the sound of his balls slapping against the smaller boy’s thighs echoing throughout the room. “i-i’m gonna-” eddie screams through his teeth, thick ropes of white shooting from his cock, his hole tightening with every ripple that coursed through him.

richie came soon after, the prettiness of the boy in front of him coming undone was too beautiful. he made sure to pull out of eddie, his cum now covering the mirror in front of him. when both boys had caught their breath, they giggled at each other, richie cleaning eddie up with warm water, covering him in small, fluttering kisses.

they tried to leave the bathroom as they found it, eddie leaving first, followed by richie a few minutes later later. richie went downstairs and found him standing with the other losers, laughing into his water bottle. richie joined them, sliding his arm around the boy. eddie blushed and smiled up at richie, his eyes twinkling.

the taller boy thought this was absolutely beautiful, and finally worked up the courage to do what’s he’s been trying to do for years. “eddie? can i take you out on a date?” richie blurted out.

the losers all went silent, holding back giggles. mike handed beverly twenty dollars as eddie choked on his water, taken aback by richie’s word. “y-yes!” he finally coughed out, with the assistance of stan’s hand clapping on his back.

beverly took a sip from her drink and looked at the boys matter-of-factly. “yes, PLEASE take him out. somewhere far away from me, preferably so i can’t hear you guys screw in my bathroom.” this time richie choked on his drink, and eddie’s hand went up to pound his back, looking back at the losers apologetically. richie grinned back at them, face red from choking just seconds before. "aw guys, not my fault my little eds can't resist this." he gestured down at himself, then his curled his arms like if he was flexing. eddie stood on his toes and kissed richie, stopping whatever nonsense was about to come out of his mouth. "glad i know how to shut you up now."


End file.
